ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity
Introduction INFINITY is an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Activision. This is the non-Disney sandbox video game. Plot Characters Bunsen Is a Beast * Bunsen * Mikey * Amanda T.U.F.F. Puppy * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell Fanboy And Chum Chum * Fanboy * Chum Chum Looney Tunes *Taz *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Tweety Bird *Sylveter the Cat Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley My Big Big Friend *Yuri *Lily *Matt *Golhaias *Bongo *Nessa Pokemon *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Misty *Pikachu *Charizard *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Axe *Oshwott *Tepig *Snivy *Chespin *Togepi *Pichu *Meowth *Raichu *Darumaka *Torchic Hamtaro * Hamtaro * Bijou * Oxnard * Boss * Cappy The Backyardigans *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Vegeta *Picollo *Frieza *Kid Goku Naruto *Naruto *Sasuke *Sakura Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby *Skips The Amazing World Of Gumball *Gumball *Darwin *Tobias *Richard *Nicole *Anais *Penny Alvin And The Chipmunks *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Britanny *Jeanette *Eleanor Doki *Doki *Fico *Oto *Gaby *Anabella *Mundi Johnny Bravo *Johnny bravo Monica's Gang *Monica *Jimmy-five * Maggy * Smudge Power Rangers *Red Ranger *Pink Ranger *Blue Ranger *Green Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Black Ranger DC Comics *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Joker Shrek *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Princess Fiona Madagascar *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria Kung Fu Panda *Po Despicable Me *Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Lucy Wilde *Minions Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Dexter's Mom *Dexter's Dad *Mandark *Monkey VeggieTales *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *LarryBoy *Junior Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt Rise Of The Guardians *Jack Frost *North *Toothiana *Bunnymund *Sandman Earth to Luna * Luna * Júpiter * Clyde Fishtronaut * Fishtronaut * Marina * Zic Teen Titans *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *BMO *Marceline The Smurfs *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Clumsy Smurf *Brainy Smurf We Bare Bears *Grizzly *Panda *Ice *Chloe Park The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Ice Age *Manny *Sid *Diego *Ellie *Crash *Eddie *Jillian *Brooke *Shargii liama *Shira *Peaches The Fairly OddParents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof Hotel Transylvania *Dracula *Mavis Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Flint Lockwood *Sam Sparks The Loud House *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks Hop *E.B Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jack Fenton Glitterly *Glitterly the Lynx *Minka the Polecat *Julia the Sloth *Rocky the Fox Kit *Izzy the Demoiselle Crane *Howlton the Wolf Peanuts *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Sally Brown *Schroeder *Snoopy My Little Pony *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Applejack *Spike Sesame Street Classics *Big Bird *Oscar *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *The Count *Elmo *Telly *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Barkley *Roosevelt Franklin *Guy Smiley *Forgetful Jones *Gladys the Cow *Herry *Sherlock Hemlock *Mumford *Biff *Sully *Pink Honker *Green Honker *Blue Honker *Orange Honker *Dinger Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe Baxter *Zoe Trent *Pepper Clark *Vinnie Terrio *Sunil Nelva *Minka Mark *Penny Ling *Russell Ferguson Back at the Barnyard * Otis * Abby * Pig Monster High * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Lagoona Blue * Cleo de Nile * Ghoulia Yelps * Abbey Bominable Ever After High * Apple White * Raven Queen * Madeline Hatter * Briar Beauty * Ashlynn Ella * Daring Charming * Holly O'Hair * Poppy O'Hair * Lizzie Hearts * Cerise Hood * C.A. Cupid DC Super Hero Girls * Wonder Woman * Supergirl * Batgirl * Harley Quinn * Bumblebee * Poison Ivy * Katana Miraculous Ladybug * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Alya Césaire/Volpina Shopkins Shoppies * Jessicake * Popette * Bubbleisha * Peppa Mint * Rainbow Kate * Donatina * Sara Sushi * Pineapple Lily My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Adam Lyon * Jake Spidermonkey Hey Arnold! * Arnold Shortman * Gerald Johanssen * Helga Pataki * Phoebe Heyerdahl Harvey Beaks * Harvey Beaks * Fee * Foo Thomas and Friends * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Bloo * Mac Totally Spies! * Clover * Sam * Alex * Brtiney Why Don't We * Daniel * Jack * Corbyn * Zach * Jonah Worlds *Gotham City *FairyTale Kingdom *Madagascar *Valley of Peace *Gru's Labratory *The Kitchen *Land of Ooo *Smurf Village *The City of Townsville *Ice Age *Transylvania *Bikini Bottom *Cuckoopolis *Chewandswallow *smellville *Ponyville *Sesame Street *Burgess Town *Downtown City *Monster High *Village of Book End *Super Hero High *Shopville *Petropolis *Muckledunk *Galaxy Hills *Charles Darwin Middle School *Green Hill Zone *Hillwood City *Bigbark Woods *Ham-Ham Clubhouse *Island of Sodor *Foster's Mansion *Beverly Hills SUPERNATURal * Sam winchester GRADIUS * Space ship Toy Box Gallery Infinity characters.png Infinitych.png Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:VeggieTales Category:Warner Bros. Category:Video games Category:Sesame Street Category:Gradius Category:Shrek Category:Madagascar Category:Peanuts Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Uncharted Category:Batman Category:Doctor Who Category:Supernatural Category:My Little Pony Category:Glitterly Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Need for Speed Category:Fairytales Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Danny Phantom Category:Hop Category:Adventure Time Category:Operation uncle Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:The Smurfs Category:Ice Age Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Despicable Me Category:X-Files Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Shopkins Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Hamtaro Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Totally Spies! Category:Monica's Gang Category:Why Don't We